Ground Hog Day
by Rorschach's Blot
Summary: Harry lives the same day over and over again.


Disclaimer: I wrote this in a little less then two days, take that into account.

Because the Movie is Great

Harry woke up late that morning, went to class, had to deal with Snape's snooty attitude, had to deal with Umbitch the defence professor, detention, and then to bed. Harry woke up late that morning, went to class, had to deal with Snape's snooty attitude, had to deal with Umbitch the defence professor, detention, and then to bed. Harry woke up late that morning, went to class, had to deal with Snape's snooty attitude, had to deal with Umbitch the defence professor, detention, and then to bed. Harry woke up late that morning and paused. "Ron is going to groan in three seconds," Harry said to himself. "And then he's going to pass gas." Harry blinked in surprise when the events happened the same way they had the day before . . . and the day before that.

"Morning Harry," Neville said with a yawn. "What do you . . ."

"He's going to have us make a potion to help us stay awake," Harry replied. "And he'll make a comment that we could all study all night and it wouldn't help. You're going to stir it the wrong way, Snape'll notice but he won't say anything and the cauldron will explode."

"Uh . . . right," Neville said nervously. "You feeling ok Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Let's go to breakfast."

"Not going to wait for Ron?"

"He'll get into a fight with Hermione and throw a muffin at her," Harry said over his shoulder. "It'll knock over my pumpkin juice and I'll have to change my robes before our first class. Simpeler just to go early today."

"If you say so," Neville agreed.

"Lets go," Harry said as he started down to breakfast. To Harry's relief, Ron and Hermione didn't get into a fight. This was because they were too busy watching him and debating his odd behavior that morning, but he took his victories where he could find them.

Potions class also differed due to the fact that Neville listened to Harry's warning and was sure to stir in the correct direction.

Harry didn't say a word and as a result managed to avoid detention and managed to get to bed early that night, secure in the knowledge that things could have been worse.

Harry awoke the next morning with a grin on his face, things were looking up. Then Ron groaned and ruined Harry's illusions. "DAMN IT," He shouted waking up the dorm.

"Harry wha . . ." Ron said sleepily.

"You break wind and I'll break your arm," Harry growled.

"You feeling alright mate?" Ron asked nervously.

"What'd we learn in potions yesterday?" Harry demanded.

"Uh . . . a potion that cures the flu," Ron replied.

"I'm not going down today," Harry said shoving his head under his pillow. "Tell me when tomorrow is tomorrow."

"You just stay here mate," Ron said slowly. "We'll be back." Ron returned several minutes later with Hermione and they had a whispered conversation until the girl approached Harry's bed.

"Harry," Hermione began. "Why won't you come out of bed . . . is something wrong?"

"Everything will be fine tomorrow if it ever comes," Harry's muffled voice replied. "Now go away and don't disturb me till then."

"Go get Professor McGonagall," Hermione ordered. "She needs to see this."

"Should we get Dumbledore too?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes," Hermione said quickly. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

McGonagall came and Harry refused to speak with her. After several hours, Dumbledore came and Harry made a less then polite remark about being ignored and cast doubt on the Headmaster's ancestry.

Harry didn't manage to get to bed until late that night and his last memory before he drifted off was a spell flying out of the Headmaster's wand.

Harry awoke the next morning and stunned Ron before the other boy had a chance to groan. "What'd you do that for Harry?" Neville asked nervously.

"Tell me Nev," Harry said conversationally. "What would you do if you relived the same day over and over again?"

"Whatever I wanted to Harry," Neville replied. "There wouldn't be any consequences would there?"

"Why," Harry said with dawning realisation. "You're right, thanks Nev."

"No problem Harry," Neville said slowly.

Harry stunned several students on his way to the great hall. "FOOD FIGHT," he screamed as he walked in.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This," Harry replied, banishing all the food from the Ravenclaw table towards the staff. "Take that you old crone." The students watched in shock as Harry bombarded the staff table for several minutes. "And there's more where that . . . urk." Harry's tirade was cut off by one of the suits of armor wrapping it's arms around him.

"You're coming with to the hospital wing me Mr. Potter," McGonagall said calmly. "I don't know what's wrong with you but Poppy is going to poke and prod you until I find out."

"Damn," Harry groaned. The rest of that day was spent restrained in the Hospital wing's 'special room' for unruly students and Harry had several hours to contemplate his next move.

The next morning, Harry disabled the suit of Armor as it tried to capture him and shot several several mild curses at his Head of House. "I won't go down that easily you . . . urk." Harry's robes turned to stone and he fell to the ground.

"Come with me Mr. Potter," McGonagall said wearily as she levitated him towards the hospital wing.

Harry had another few hours in the Hospital wing's 'special room' to think about his mistakes.

Harry awoke in his bed the next morning and took off his clothing, several students gasped in shock as he walked to the great hall sans clothing and clutching a wand. "You won't turn my clothes against me today you old witch." Harry screamed as he prepared to fight yet another duel with his head of house.

Harry awoke in his bed the next morning wondering what had happened, "screw it." Harry said to himself. "I'm just going to have to accept the fact that I'm not going to defeat McGonagall without a lot of practice." Harry felt the eyes on him as he walked towards the great hall and his spirits began to lift, they'd never done that before, maybe the day had finally ended and he'd finally managed to free himself.

"Hey Pot . . ." Draco's eyes bulged.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Never mind," Draco backed away slowly. "Just stay away from me."

"Whatever you say," Harry agreed with a shrug. Taking his place at the Gryffindor table, Harry made himself a sandwich and began to eat.

"Uh . . . hey mate," Ron began.

"Hey Ron," Harry replied between bites.

"Are you feeling alright mate?" Ron asked nervously.

"Never better," Harry replied.

"Nothing different about today then?" Ron asked.

"Castle seems a bit colder then usual," Harry replied after a moment of thought. "Other then that, no."

"I think what Ron's trying to say," Hermione began. "Was uh . . ." She stared helplessly at her other friend.

"Is there a reason you decided to come to breakfast naked?" Ron blurted.

"Hmmm," Harry looked down at himself. "I wore clothes yesterday did I?"

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed.

"Damn," Harry sighed. "Looks like My luck didn't change after all."

"Uh . . . do you want to borrow my robes?" Ron asked.

"Or my jacket?" Hermione asked quickly.

"No," Harry replied. "I kinda like the extra ventilation around my pink bits."

"Uh . . . look at McGonagall," Ron said in a vain attempt to bring attention to something besides his friend. "She keeps checking for spells and glaring at the twins."

"So she does," Harry agreed. "So tell me Ron, what would you do if you could relive the same day over and over again?"

"I'd become the best Quidditch player ever," Ron said slowly.

"Good idea Ron," Harry finished his meal and stood up. "I'll be on the pitch if anyone needs me." The collected students and staff watched quietly as Harry left the room.

"FRED, GEORGE." McGonagall screamed. "GET UP HERE AND TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT."

"Wasn't us Professor," George replied quickly.

"Bloody brilliant though," Fred added. "I can't believe we never thought of it."

"Don't forget who Harry's father was," George said with a grin. "He's got an advantage that we'd be hard pressed to match."

"Too true twin of mine," Fred agreed.

For the next several days, Harry awoke and immediately went to the pitch to practice. This went on till flying began to feel a bit too . . . routine. He then switched to the school brooms, delighting in gaining enough skill to wring every bit of performance out of the obsolete brooms.

Harry awoke that morning and paused, flying seemed a bit . . . well, it was time for a change. His mind made up, Harry went to the common room to solicit advice from Hermione.

"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted him.

"Hermione, what would you do if you could relive the same day over and over again?"

"I'd read every book in the Library," Hermione replied quickly. "Think how much it would help in the fight against Voldemort if you knew that many spells."

"Good point Hermione," Harry agreed. "I'm going to read every book in the Library and then I'm going to beat Voldemort. I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Uh . . . ok," Hermione said with an odd look on her face. He couldn't mean . . . nah.

After two months of constant study, Harry was ready to stop but his goal of defeating Voldemort drove him on. After six months, he deemed himself ready. Harry woke up that morning and carefully dressed himself in his best robes, it was time for Tom to die. Harry walked out of the castle and froze, how in the hell was he supposed to get to Voldemort's secret hide out. Shoulders drooping, Harry turned around and walked back into the castle. Looked like he had some more studying to do. It took another two months of research and practice before Harry managed to master portkey creation and two more weeks to master Apparition.

Harry appeared outside the Dark Lord's headquarters and everything went dark. Harry awoke in his bed the next morning wondering what had happened. After several moments of thought, he shrugged and popped to a different location near the Dark Lord's headquarters. As he approached the house, he caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye before everything went dark.

"Guards," Harry mumbled to himself after he awoke in his bed. "I keep running into guards." Harry grinned, now that he knew the problem, he wouldn't have any difficultly.

Dressing in his best robes, Harry gathered up his wand and left the castle. This time he appeared well away from the Dark Lord's headquarters and approached on foot. Dodging the guards first spell, Harry shot back several of his own.

"Intruder," the guard screamed and in a flash the yard was flooded with death eaters.

"Shit," Harry cursed an instant before his body was hit by a barrage of spells.

Harry awoke in his bed and went over the list of what had gone wrong. One, he had just walked up. Two, he had attempted to duel the guard rather then just take him out. Three . . . he hated to admit it but he needed to spend more time in the library.

Over the next several months, Harry worked his way through the rest of the school library and mastered every spell he could find.

"Now I'm ready," Harry said to himself. "Get ready to die Tom."

Harry woke up in his bed the next morning, "forgot to learn stealth." Harry muttered. "Must remember stealth before the next time."

Still musing about where he could learn how to be stealthy, Harry walked down the stairs towards the great hall and ran into Luna.

"Good morning Harry," Luna said. "How are you today."

"I haven't seen you here before," Harry said in shock. "I'm free, today is tomorrow."

"I'm afraid not," Luna said with a bit of sympathy. "Today is still today, you're still stuck in a loop."

"How'd you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"I saw it," Luna explained. "Now if you wouldn't mind coming into this broom closet with me."

"Wait what?" Harry allowed himself to be dragged towards the closet.

"I want my first time to be special," Luna explained. "And for that to happen, you need to have quite a bit of practice."

"But," Harry stammered.

"Don't worry," Luna cooed. "I'll be gentle." The next few minutes were a pleasurable blur and the next thing Harry could clearly remember was Luna kissing him on the cheek and promising to see him again. Harry wandered through the rest of the day in a daze and fell into bed with a smile on his face.

Harry got out of bed and met Luna on his way to the great hall. "Broom closet?" He asked with a grin.

"Empty class room," Luna replied. "And I know just the one."

"I still can't believe you're going through the repeats with me," Harry said. "It's nice to have someone to share it with."

"I'm not going through the repeats," Luna said dreamily. "I just know that you are and I had the wonderful idea of seducing you . . . not that it was difficult, you are a teenage boy after all."

"Uh . . . right," Harry agreed. After his meeting with Luna, Harry's mind went back to the problems he had with stealth. "Hagrid maybe?" He asked himself. "He's good in the forest so maybe he can help me." Mind made up, Harry went off in search of his first magical friend.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry called out as he neared the half giant.

"Ello Harry," Hagrid replied. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me about the forbidden forest," Harry said quickly. "How to live in it, how to move in it without getting noticed, that sort of thing."

"Be proud to help you learn," Hagrid agreed. "When do you want to start?"

"Is now too soon?"

"Come on," Hagrid said with a smile. "We'll get a few basics under your belt before we go into the forest."

The next few weeks quickly fell into a routine, 'practice' with Luna in the morning and learning from Hagrid in the afternoon. This went on for some day until finally, Harry decided that he was ready to face Voldemort.

Harry appeared close to the Dark Lord's headquarters and slipped past the guards. After stepping into the house, everything went black. The last thing he remembered was a flash of light and a horrible laugh.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Harry chanted when he got up the next morning. "What now?"

"Morning Harry," Neville said. "What do you think . . ."

"Not now Neville," Harry snapped. "Information, that's what I need. I've been stupid, going into this blind. What I need to do is find a death eater and get them to tell me everything they know. And the closest death eater is . . ." Harry gave a slow smile.

The beginning of Harry's day was routine, meet Luna, get breakfast, scare the hell out of Ron and Hermione with his odd behavior. After that, Harry broke routine by going to class.

"Today," Snape loomed over the first row. "I am going to attempt to drill into your thick skulls . . ."

"Shut up you dirty bag of dragon droppings," Harry called out.

"What did you say?" Snape hissed.

"Don't your ears work?" Harry asked, "I guess getting on your knees for old Volde has side effects huh?"

"Why you . . ."

"Catch," Harry doused the Potions Professor with the contents of his cauldron.

Snape screamed in pain as the boiling liquid hit him in the face and ran about the room, blindly trying to find a source of cold water.

"Guess I tried too hard," Harry said to the stunned class. "I'll be a bit less enthusiastic the next time I want detention." With that, Harry got up and left the room.

Harry woke up the next morning, ate breakfast, 'practiced' with Luna, and went to potions.

"Good morning Professor Snape," Harry called out as he walked into the room.

"Detention you arrogant little worm," Snape shouted back.

"Hwa?" Harry was stunned. "But I haven't had a chance to do anything yet?"

"I'm being proactive," Snape growled. "Now sit down and be quiet unless you want me to give you more detention."

"Uh . . . ok," Harry agreed with a shrug. Harry passed the time in class by flicking random ingredients into the Slytherin student's cauldrons. This caused several explosions and turned Draco's hair green . . . before it all fell out. An hour later, and much to the relief of the students. Potions class ended and everyone rushed out the door, everyone that is except for Harry. "Hey, I know you don't have a class right now so you mind if I skip the rest of the day and have detention here?"

"What?" Snape asked in shock.

"Should have known you wouldn't have the balls to say yes," Harry said. "Bet you don't have the balls to use Verataserum on me while you have the chance either."

"You want me to do this don't you?" Snape asked in shock. "Why?"

"You'll just have to use the potion to find out . . . unless of course, you're chicken."

"No one calls Severus Snape a chicken," Snape growled. "Sit down."

Harry watched as Snape pulled a bottle of potion out of his desk, "this won't hurt will it?"

"Unfortunately no," Snape said sourly.

"How do you know how much to give?" Harry asked.

"That's more art then science," Snape said with a grin. "Too much and the subject dies, too little and they might be able to resist . . . I think we'll err on the side of caution."

Harry allowed his Professor to drip several drops of the potion onto his tongue. Why not, it wasn't as if it could cause any damage what with the repeating day. This, Harry mused would be the worst possible time to stop living the same day over and over again.

"Why did you want me to use truth potion on you?" Snape demanded.

"Because you won't learn anything," Harry said smugly . . . well, as smug as he could under the influence of the potion anyway.

"What do you want to keep hidden?" Snape asked, not to be distracted by odd answers from 'the-boy-he-hated.'

"I try new things with Luna every day," Harry droned. "And that I've been killed several times."

"How have you been killed several times?" Snape asked.

"Spells have killed me several times," Harry replied.

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Because I woke up in my bed," Harry replied.

"You die and then wake up in your bed?" Snape clarified.

"Sometimes," Harry agreed.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?" Snape asked suddenly.

"I'm reliving the same day over and over again," Harry replied.

"Why did you want me to use truth potion on you?"

"So that I would know where to find it."

"What are you planning to do with it now that you know?" Snape asked in fear.

"Use it on you."

"I see," Snape said. It was quite a pickle he'd gotten himself into. If what the Potter boy said was true he couldn't even kill him, brat would just wake up the next day. Which left only one thing, Snape raised his wand. "Obliviate."

Harry woke up in his bed and frowned, bastard tried to wipe his memory . . . but he remembered it, which ment. Harry's eyes widened in shock, spells from one repeat couldn't affect the others. He couldn't understand why he hadn't realised it before, the only thing he ever took with him from one day to the next was memories.

"Morning Harry," Neville called out. "What do you think . . ."

"Hey Neville," Harry said with a grin. "Wanna help me ambush Snape?"

"Not today," Neville said, glancing around nervously as if he was afraid Snape would jump out of the closet.

"Ok," Harry said with a shrug. "I'll do it myself then. If you see Luna, tell her I can't meet with her today but I will meet with her in the next today or two."

"Ok Harry," a very confused Neville agreed.

Harry walked down to the Potions classroom and affixed a large sign on the door stating that class had been canceled for the day.

"Morning Professor," Harry said cheerfully as he walked in.

"What are you doing here this early Potter?" Snape snapped.

Harry stunned his most hated Professor by way of answer and set to work, within minutes the older man had been stripped of anything dangerous and tied to a chair.

"You won't get away with this Potter," Snape screamed when he regained consciousness.

"I wonder how much of this I should use?" Harry mused.

"Put that down," a now nervous Snape commanded. "If you give me the wrong dose it could kill me."

"And if I don't give enough you could resist it," Harry replied. "I think we'll err on the side of caution."

"Murgle," Snape choked as Harry poured half the bottle down his throat.

"Too much I guess," Harry said to himself. "Guess I'll have to try and try again till I get it right, be a shame to miss the opportunity of going through his things though." Harry spent the rest of the day going through Snapes things and studying his personal potions library. "See you tomorrow, err . . . that is today again Professor," Harry called out to the cooling corpse as he walked out of the room.

Harry awoke in his bed the next morning and cheerfully skipped down to the potions classroom. After studying Snape's notes, he was sure that he could get the dose right this time. Stopping only long enough to put a 'class canceled' sign on the door, Harry walked into the Potions classroom and stunned his professor. "Six drops should do it," Harry said to himself.

"What have you done to me Potter," Snape whispered as he awoke.

"Truth Potion," Harry replied. "Are you a death eater?"

"Yes," Snape whispered.

"Which side are you loyal to?"

"My own," Snape hissed.

"What are your plans for the year?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"I have to help Draco with his mission," Snape said through clenched teeth.

"We'll continue with that later," Harry said. "In the mean time, I have a few things I'd like to learn . . . we'll start with Occclumency."

Again, Harry fell into a routine. Meeting with Luna on one day and interrogating Snape on alternate days. Finally, after an untold number of Repeats Harry decided that he was ready to face Voldemort.

Harry woke up, went to the evil HQ, slipped past the guards, avoided the trap on the front door . . . and awoke in his bed the next morning. "What the hell," Harry grumbled to himself. "Where did I go wrong." His mind replayed the last few seconds of his life, "I walked in on a meeting and they all fired spells at me . . . I think?" Harry was annoyed, he'd died so quickly that it was hard to learn any lessons from it. "I need to learn how to duel," Harry said confidently. "Then I can go back and beat everyone and kill Voldemort and maybe finally see tomorrow."

Harry went down stairs and met Luna, "morning Luna."

"Good morning Harry," Luna replied. "Would you like to go find a secluded place?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"How many times have we done this Harry?" Luna asked as the walked down the hall.

"I don't know," Harry said after a moment of thought. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Luna replied.

After his meeting with Luna, Harry went to meet her Head of House. "Professor Flitwick, can I speak with you about something?"

"What is it Harry?" The small Professor asked.

"Could you teach me how to duel?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course," the Head of Ravenclaw house agreed. "But why ask now? Is something wrong?"

"I just thought it might be a good time to get proactive," Harry replied.

"Why don't we start after you finish your classes today," Flitwick proposed.

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. Harry spent the next several restarts learning how to duel from the tiny charms Professor.

"Well Harry," Professor Flitwick said after one of the lessons. "I can't understand it but there's nothing I can teach you, you're probably the best natural duelist I've ever had the pleasure to encounter."

"Glad you think so Professor," Harry said happily. "Have a good day."

"You too Harry," Professor Flitwick said with a grin.

"Voldemort won't know what hit him," Harry said with a smile as he went to bed. "Heh heh heh."

Harry awoke the next morning and made his way to the Dark Lord's inner sanctum. Bursting through the doors he cast several spells at the group of waiting death eaters, managing to kill several in his first volley. What followed was one of the most amazing duels in wizarding history, Harry managing to fight a number of death eaters to a stand still without suffering any damage himself . . . Harry woke up the next morning and spent nearly ten minutes cursing.

"Something wrong Harry?" Neville asked nervously.

"I'm not ready yet," Harry replied with a scowl.

"Ready for what?" Neville prompted.

"To kill Voldemort," Harry replied. "May as well work my way through the other Professors before I ask Dumbledore." Harry thought aloud, "later Nev."

"Bye Harry," Neville replied.

Harry learned transfiguration and a bit dueling from McGonagall, wrung every bit of knowledge out of Snape's potion addled mind, learned about plants from Sprout, and Healing from the school nurse. "I'm ready," Harry declared after an untold number of repeated days. "To learn from Dumbledore."

Harry went up to the Headmaster's office and gave the password that he'd learned oh so long ago.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Will you teach me?" Harry asked.

"Teach you what?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Everything I need to know to beat Voldemort," Harry replied.

"In time," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

"Not now?"

"When the time is right, I'll teach you." Dumbledore repeated himself.

"Then will you at least tell me why Voldemort tried to kill me?" Harry fought to keep his calm.

"Not yet," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I see," Harry said calmly. "So it's the Snape method then, I'm sorry it had to come to this Professor."

"Come to what Harry?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"I don't suppose it's any harm to tell you," Harry mused. "We can start doing things the hard way tomorrow."

"Tell me what?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I've been living through the same day for quite some time now," Harry replied. "I've learned everything I can and I still can't defeat Voldemort, I was hoping that you'd help but I guess not huh?"

"The same day?" Dumbledore said in horror. "How do you stay sane?"

"I'm not sure I have," Harry admitted with a frown.

"I see," Dumbledore sighed. "The next time you see me, tell me the word . . . 'burglemurt,' and I will grant you any aid you desire."

"Burglemurt?"

"It was the name of my brother's stuffed goat when he was a child," Albus admitted with a frown. "I'll know what that means."

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a smile. "I appreciate this."

Harry got up the next morning and found Luna. "Luna, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Harry?" Luna asked with unfocused eyes.

"Am I sane?"

"No," Luna replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering if all this time I've spent repeating the same day has left me loopy."

"Don't worry about it," Luna said flippantly.

"Why not?" Harry demanded. "What's the use of finally getting out of this loop if I'm not able to appreciate it?"

"I told you that I meet you every day so that you get enough practice to be really good for my first time right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well it also gives you a bit of stability in your life," Luna explained. "Something to hold on to."

"Oh, thanks Luna."

"No problem Harry," Luna replied. "And speaking of things to hold on to . . ."

Harry was late to his meeting with Dumbledore that day and for several repeats afterward, but he eventually learned everything the old wizard could teach.

"I'm ready," Harry said at the end of one of his lessons. "To face Tom."

"Possibly," Dumbledore agreed. "But it wouldn't hurt to hedge your bets would it?"

"What do you mean by that sir?" Harry asked.

"Have me bring Alistair around to show you a few tricks," Dumbledore suggested. "You can never be too prepared after all."

"If you say so sir," Harry agreed.

Harry awoke in his bed the next morning and thought about his conversation with Dumbledore. "I can learn from Moody after all this is over," Harry mused to himself. "And it's not like it matters after all."

"Morning Harry," Neville said with a yawn. "What do you . . ."

"Not today Neville," Harry interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go kill Voldemort."

"Ok Harry," Neville agreed meekly.

"See you tomorrow Neville," Harry called out over his shoulder. Harry popped over to the Dark Lord's HQ, avoided the guard, managed to not set off the trap, slipped into the room with the meeting, and managed to kill half of Voldemort's followers before they even noticed that he was there.

Harry woke up in his bed the next morning, "still need practice before I can take on the other half." Harry mused to himself." Good to know.

"Morning Harry," Neville said with a yawn. "What do you . . ."

"Can't you say something else?" Harry asked in exasperation, "call me a bastard or something."

"What?"

"Call me a bastard," Harry repeated himself.

"Ok . . . bastard," Neville said slowly.

"Thanks Nev," Harry said as he walked out of the room. "You're a real pal."

"But . . ." Neville said to the empty room, "you're not wearing any clothes."

Harry ignored the stares as he walked out of the common room and to the Headmaster's office, gave the password, and walked in without announcing himself.

"Who is . . . oh hello Harry," Dumbledore said with an odd look on his face. "Is there some reason you aren't wearing clothes?"

"Hmmm," Harry glanced down at himself. "I am wearing clothes."

"I . . . see," Dumbledore tried to figure out a response to that. "Um . . . has anything been going on in your life lately?"

"Not much," Harry replied. "Keep getting killed by Voldemort but I'm gonna get him one of these days."

"Really?" Dumbledore was beginning to regret putting the poor boy with the Dursleys. "Is there anything you'd like to share with me?"

"Could you have Moody drop by to give me a few lessons?" Harry asked, "I need some tips on fighting dirty."

"Alright," Dumbledore agreed. "Just stay calm and Moody will come see you."

"Great," Harry said with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet Luna and have some breakfast."

"Are you sure you don't want to put on some clothing first?" Dumbledore asked as Harry walked out.

Harry paused, looked down at himself, and looked back at Dumbledore. "I am wearing clothing."

"Uh . . . right then."

Harry met Luna on his way to the great hall. "Hello Harry," Luna said with a grin. "Is there some reason you decided not to wear any clothing today?"

"I am wearing clothing Luna," Harry replied.

"I don't see any?" Luna made a careful inspection of Harry's body including a pat down to check for invisible clothing, much to the intrest of some of the watching girls . . . and a few of the boys.

"I'm wearing a wand holster on my forearm," Harry explained.

"Yes but I wouldn't call that clothing," Luna said quickly. "It's more of an accessory."

"Really?" Harry looked at the offending item.

"Trust me," Luna said firmly.

"If you say so," Harry agreed slowly. "So wanna go find some place secluded?"

"Ok," Luna agreed. "Let's go."

Harry and Luna were just finishing up when a knock sounded on the door to the broom closet. "Open up Potter." A gravelly voice demanded.

"That you Moody?" Harry called back.

"It is," Moody agreed. "Now open up, I can see that you're finished."

"Just a break before round three but I suppose we can postpone that," Harry replied. "See you today Luna."

"The next one I think," Luna replied. "I want to get some homework done today."

"But . . . why bother?" Harry asked, "you can't remember what happens on the repeats can you?"

"No," Luna replied. "But it's always a good idea to get your homework done."

"I . . ." Harry gave up. "Ok, see you then."

"Bye Harry," Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the broom closet.

"Now what's this about you wanting to meet with me?" Moody demanded, "and why have you been walking around naked?"

"That was all a misunderstanding," Harry replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I thought I was wearing clothes."

"That's allright then," Moody said with a relieved smile.

"Till Luna told me that a wand holster is more of an accessory then an item of clothing," Harry continued. "Boy was my face red."

"Er . . . right," Moody said gruffly. "Now why did you want to see me?"

"Wanted to get some lessons on fighting dirty," Harry replied.

"When did you want 'em?" Moody asked.

"Today," Harry said. "Just today."

"Alright," Moody agreed. "But I think you'll need more then just one day."

"I plan on taking as many as I need," Harry said. "Now let's get started."

An untold number of restarts later . . . Harry got up, went to the Dark HQ, bypassed the guard, avoided the trap, killed most of the death eaters in his first strike.

Harry woke up in bed the next day with a smile, he'd killed Voldemort. Granted it was a mutual take out but it was still something to be proud of. A little more practice was all it would take. "Woo hoo," Harry screamed. His dorm mates stared in shock as Harry jumped out of bed and started break dancing.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked.

"Never better," Harry replied. "I killed Voldemort."

"Really?" Ron asked. "When you do that?"

"Today," Harry replied. "And I'll do it again and again till I figure out how to do it without dieing."

"Well . . . good luck with that then mate," Ron said with a weak smile.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said. "I'll be celebrating with Luna all day if you need me."

"Did that seem odd to anyone else?" Ron asked after Harry left.

"At least he's wearing clothes," Neville offered.

"Why wouldn't he be wearing clothes?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I . . . don't know," Neville said with a frown. "It just popped into my head for some reason."

Harry spent the next several restarts 'celebrating' with Luna, much to her pleasure.

Harry woke up in bed and paused. "Who's left?" Harry asked himself, "I've learned everything I can at Hogwarts . . . maybe it's time for me to start learning everything I can outside of Hogwarts?"

Over the next few years of subjective time, Harry traveled the world. He became an expert in all forms of magic, no one could stand against him on the field of battle.

Harry woke up in his bed, went to the dark HQ, killed the guard, destroyed the trap, massacred the followers.

Harry woke up in his bed. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, waking up his dorm mates. "Why am I back here? How did I die? I killed the bastard didn't I? I don't remember dieing, I still had the rest of that day."

"You ok Harry?" Ron asked nervously.

"Screw it," Harry growled. "To hell with Voldemort."

A trail of students followed Harry as he stormed up to the Astronomy tower. "What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Learning to fly," Harry replied. The last thing he remembered before he woke up was Hermione's terrified scream.

Harry drank everything he could find in Snape's office the next day and he swam to the bottom of the lake the next. This went on for quite some time until . . .

Harry awoke that morning and paused, thinking back to an incident that had occurred several . . . years? In his subjective past. "Snape wiped my memory and it didn't stick, I wonder if anyone else had played with my thoughts?"

It took two weeks of subjective time before Harry managed to develop a method of restoring lost memories and another month before he managed to find a way to get everything done in one day. Taking a deep breath Harry cast the spell on himself and was shocked to find what was hidden. "Bastards," He growled. He remembered a few incidents that had been removed by Lockheart, more detentions with Snape, and even a couple things that Dumbledore didn't want him to know. Harry got up and walked down to the great hall and interrupted everyone's dinner by killing Snape.

"Was there some reason you did that Harry?" Dumbledore asked with false calm.

"He obliviated me," Harry growled. "You're next, then I'm going to get Fudge and his minions."

"I see," Dumbledore said gravely. "I don't suppose it would help if I told you it was for the greater good would it?"

"No," Harry said. "I don't suppose it would."

"I see," Dumbledore replied. "Minerva . . . now."

"She's not standing behind me," Harry said with a smirk. "I can see her over there."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "I just did that so you wouldn't notice that I was making a portkey . . . cheerio." With that, Dumbledore disappeared.

"I hate that guy," Harry replied. "Well, there's always Fudge."

Harry woke up the next morning, why had he been so angry? He remembered that he'd fixed the tampering in his head, he remembered that what he'd learned angered him, but he couldn't remembered what he'd learned.

"Morning Harry," Neville said. "What do . . ."

"I haven't decided if he's going to live today," Harry said thoughtfully. "So I'd rather not speculate what might get taught."

"Uh . . . right."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to to fix my memory again."

"Ok," Neville said as Harry swept out of the room.

Harry spent most of the day restoring his memory. "So that's what I was so angry about," he hissed. "Well . . . I killed most of them, I just got to figure out a way to get revenge on Dumbledore and everything will be ok." Taking out a quill, Harry wrote a brief description of every memory that had been tampered with and then spent the rest of the day memorising them.

Harry woke up in his bed, "how do I get out of this." He moaned to himself.

"Morning Harry," Neville said with a yawn. "What do you think . . ."

"I don't know Nev," Harry interrupted. Harry swept out of the room and met Luna in front of the Great Hall.

"Morning Harry," Luna said with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"You know how I've been living the same day over and over again right?"

"Yes," Luna agreed.

"I just wish I knew how to break the cycle," Harry said. "I'm tired of it."

"Live the day as if it were your last and it will be," Luna said.

"Oh," Harry thought about that for a minute. "Then why did I die after I killed Voldemort?"

"Dead man switch," Luna replied. "You've been repeating the same day this long and you didn't know that?"

"Thanks Luna," Harry said with a grin. "I owe you one."

"So . . . you want to shag?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. No matter how down he got, Luna always managed to cheer him up.

Harry woke up in his bed.

"Morning Harry," Neville said. "What do you think'll going to happen in Potions today."

"Nothing bad," Harry replied. "You can be sure of that."

"I hope you're right Harry," Neville said with a weak grin.

Harry walked down to the great hall and met Luna.

"Good morning Harry," Luna said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Better then I've been in a long time." Harry replied. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"Well," Harry began. "First we're going to force feed Snape a cheering potion, then I was thinking we'd kill Voldemort."

"Well," Luna stopped to think about that for a while. "Ok."

The young couple walked into the potions class room and stunned Snape.

"Grab the third bottle from the left on the second shelf," Harry ordered. "And dump the entire thing down his throat."

"This is a cheering potion?" Luna asked.

"No it's a bowel disruption potion," Harry said. "I don't think it'll be possible to give him enough cheering potion without killing him so the memory of Snape soiling himself in class will have to be good enough."

"Ok," Luna said, dumping the bottle down Snape's throat. "Now what?"

"Now we kill Voldemort," Harry said. "Let's go."

Harry and Luna killed the guard, entered the house, avoided the trap, massacred the followers, disabled Voldemort, removed the dead man switch that the Dark Lord had hidden in an uncomfortable place, and finished off the last Riddle.

"Now what?" Luna demanded.

"Only thing I can think to do is to go back to Hogwarts and restore my lost memories," Harry said. "Oh and cast that curse on Dumbledore that causes swarms of moths to eat his socks." And that's just what they did. "The perfect end to the perfect day," Harry said as he watched Dumbledore try to evade the moths.

"You forgot to do one thing," Luna said slipping out of her robes.

Harry woke up in his bed that morning and sighed. "Now what?" He said aloud.

"Go back to sleep," Luna groaned. "We can do it again later."

"Wha?" Harry glanced at his companion, "I'm free."

"Free to shut the hell up," Luna muttered. Apparently, the young blond wasn't a morning person.

The End

AN: This story should seem a bit rushed, some of that is because of the movie which always seemed a bit rushed to me and some of it is because I was too lazy to fix it. I'll let you decide which parts are which. I wrote this fic both to get it out of my head and to try doing things another way, not sure I'm going to keep doing it but it was fun to try something new. No, there isn't an explanation for why Harry did the same day over and over again. Wasn't one in the movie was there? I was going to add a scene where, let's just say something besides hair got used in Polyjuice and it made the potion permanent. Was also going to have Harry get it from Tonks so he'd be able to morph, didn't end up using that, couldn't think of a reason to. Wanted to stop at twenty pages and I did, yay for me.


End file.
